<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarettes by archiviergo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528437">Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiviergo/pseuds/archiviergo'>archiviergo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M, ex culture, fast burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiviergo/pseuds/archiviergo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright and Win are ex and they're finally meet each other after separated for 3,5 years long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit/Win Metawin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(repost)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright bertemu dengan win untuk pertama kalinya saat ia menjadi kakak pembina kelompok pada masa orientasi kampus 5 tahun yang lalu. Kebetulannya, win merupakan penanggung jawab kelompok dimana tugasnya adalah untuk menjembatani anggotanya dan pembina. Ini yang membuat intensitas komunikasinya dengan bright menjadi sangat tinggi.</p><p>Semudah itu untuk menjadikan bubble-bubble chat yang dulunya berisi pertanyaan dan jawaban akan kebutuhan ospek menjadi sekedar sapaan <i>hai</i> yang melakar hingga <i>olahraga favorit lo apa kak? Udah makan belum? Temenin nugas lewat telfon dong</i> demi akhirnya menjadi <i>mau jalan bareng gak?</i> dan <i>kayaknya gue naksir sama lo deh win</i>.</p><p>Semudah itu pula bagi mike untuk melontarkan kalimat <i>pacaran mulu lu berdua gua liat-liat, tiati kalo putus move on nya lama loh</i> yang sekonyong-konyong koder menjadi kenyataan.</p><p>Bright mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri, kala itu. Ini merupakan malapetaka yang memperlihatkan wajahnya sebagai mimpi, karena tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatannya;</p><p>“mending kita putus sekarang aja gak sih kak?” ujar win tiba-tiba. Nggak ada yang berubah dari air wajahnya. Tangannya juga masih setia membatu bright memasukkakan barang-barangnya kedalam koper. “daripada nantinya kita putus nggak baik-baik waktu lo masih disana, malah bikin slek waktu ketemu lagi”</p><p>Nggak ada yang salah dari permintaan win. Bright tau ini adalah tindakan preventifnya untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk di kemudian hari. Namun dunianya sempat berhenti sejenak, setengah denial, setengahnya lagi kaget. Tapi bright tau ada final dalam kalimat win, maka saat ini berpisah menjadi solusi yang terbaik.</p><p>Rasanya lelah juga jadi mainan takdir. Karena, semudah itu bagi Bright untuk menemukan presensi mantan kekasihnya diantara puluhan orang yang merayakan pesta malam itu. Win, masih dengan senyum manisnya, masih dengan tawa paling renyah yang pernah bright dengar, masih dengan tatapan teduhnya yang dulu hanya dijatuhkan pada bright. Terduduk dengan terpaksa di depan grand piano karena ulah teman-temannya. Namun akhirnya jemari-jemari itu tetap bersedia untuk menari diatas tuts-tuts piano demi melantunkan <i>river flows in you</i> milik Yiruma.</p><p>Kalau dihitung, mungkin sekarang sudah sekitar 3,5 tahun sejak perpisahan mereka. Kalimat <i>tiati kalo putus move on nya lama loh</i> yang dilontarkan mike bertahun-tahun lalu nyatanya juga terjadi. Bright belum move on, atau lebih tepatnya nggak mau. Entah yang ini berlaku juga atau nggak buat Win.</p><p>Mungkin, magisnya perasaan yang masih disimpan bright mampu untuk memanggil, membawa arah pandang pria yang ada di mini stage ujung sana untuk menolehkan pandangan demi bersitubruk dengan netra miliknya. Bright tau win sempat terkejut dilihat dari kesalahan yang dilakukan jemarinya.</p><p>Namun yang tak disangka-sangka, Win menoleh lagi, untuk sekedar menyunggingkan senyum. Izinkan bright untuk terlalu percaya diri karena, ia mengartikan gestur itu sebagai 'temui aku setelah ini.'</p><p>---</p><p>Kebetulan macam apa lagi malam ini, karena mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna kuning. Ini juga yang membangkitkan kembali kenangan bright tentang ucapan win bertahun-tahun yang lalu. <i>Kalo lagi pake baju warna kuning gini, dikepala gue nama lo bukan bright lagi, kak</i>; katanya. Bright cuman senyum waktu itu, soalnya yakin lanjutannya pasti gemes. <i>Trus jadi apaan dong?</i> pertanyaan bright dijawab win dengan tawa kelincinya sebelum dilanjutkan dengan <i>jadi brightest hehe.</i> Dimana setelah itu win ditarik bright untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya lalu bibirnya jatuh untuk mecium pucuk kepalanya karena gemas.</p><p>Mungkin kerena terjebak dengan nostalgianya sendiri, membuat bright tidak menyadari jika ada langkah kaki yang mendekat.</p><p>“apa kabar, kak?” sapaan yang keluar dari mulut win agaknya cukup membuat bright kaget. Bukannya lelaki ini masih ada di ujung sana beberapa menit yang lalu? Namun bukannya menjawab sapaan itu, yang justru dilakukan bright saat ini adalah bengong, kerena, lihatlah kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung bangir mantan kekasihya itu membuatnya tampak 10 kali lebih manis, lebih lucu, lebih memikat, dan jujur, <i>bright can’t handle it</i>.</p><p>“kak?” sapa win -lagi, yang akhirnya membuat bright tersadar.</p><p>“oh, h-hai!” sapanya kikuk. “Fine, as you see.” 'But, better when I’m with you,' tambahnya yang tentunya hanya diucap dalam hati.</p><p>“nice! I’ve missed you a lot tau kak, lo gak kangen gue juga apa?”</p><p>“gak..” jawabnya, menggantung. Win hendak tertawa tapi terdistraksi oleh lanjutan bright. “-nggak pernah enggak”</p><p>Yang ada setelah itu adalah diam, canggung. Inginnya yang tadi hanyalah untuk bermain-main, nyatanya, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Karena, kata <i>I’ve missed you a lot</i> yang tadi ia ucapkan bukanlah main-main.</p><p>Win juga sama rindunya.</p><p>Tak tau bagaimana cara membunuh canggung, maka yang dilakukan bright adalah mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku celananya. Membakar satu putungnya, lalu dihisap dan dibuang ke udara. Dulu, setiap win medapatinya merokok, dia gak akan segan-segan membuang putungan rokok itu ke tanah lalu diinjak-injak hingga apinya padam. Rasa-rasanya, rindu juga di perlakukan keji seperti itu. Maka, ini yang dapat bright lakukan.</p><p>“gak mau buang rokok gue?” pancingnya.</p><p>“udah bukan hak gue lagi, kak” jawab Win dengan senyum kecil.</p><p>.<br/>
<i>“kenapa sih aku gak diizinin ngerokok?” tanya bright ditengah kegiatannya menata buku-buku musik di ujung ruangan. Butuh waktu lama hingga win mau menjawab dengan proper pertanyaan itu</i>.</p><p>
  <i>“gue tau rasanya bibir orang yang ngerokok itu lebih enak, lebih manis. Tapi kak, lo tau ngerokok sama dengan ngerusak tubuh lo sendiri. Daripada ngerasain sekedar manis dari bibir lo, its always better for me to staying in a long time with you” ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. “lo.. lo boleh cium gue kalo lo lagi pengen ngerokok"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“kalo aku pengen ngerokok terus?”</i>
</p><p><i>“lo boleh selalu nyium gue, kapanpun itu”</i><br/>
.</p><p>“ehm” bright berdehem, berusaha mengelak dari ingatan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. selain itu juga, karena, jujur, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.</p><p>“btw, bener juga ya, kata lo, mending kita putus baik-baik dulu, sekarang kita mantanan tapi gak canggung canggung banget” percayalah bright mengatakan ini hanya untuk mencairkan suasana.</p><p>“haha bener kan kak. Gaada yang tau kalau misal kita tiba-tiba putus waktu masih ldr-an, pasti sekarang kita gabakal ngobrol walaupun ketemu disini”</p><p><i>“tapi gaada yang tau juga misal kita ternyata masih pacaran sampe sekarang, dan kita dateng kesini bareng”</i> kalimat ini, gak pernah terucap dari mulut bright.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Pak Guy kok gak ada di ruangannya sih?” tanya win setelah keluar dari ruangan managernya dan mendapati beliau tidak ada.</p><p>“pak Guy kan ditransisi ke pusat, win” jawab Frank. “agak medadak sih ya, makannya beliau gak ngabarin kita, gaada pesta-pesta perpisahan juga”</p><p>“ohh trus ada yang naik jabatan dong?”</p><p>“enggak. Ada manager baru dari cabang lain yang pindah kesini” win cuma mangut mangut.</p><p>Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ada orang yang membuka pintu ruangan mereka lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai manager baru. Yang membuat nafas win tercekat, orang itu, adalah <i>Bright Vachirawit</i>.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Kedatangan bright di tempat kerjanya nyatanya tak membawa banyak perubahan. Dalam artian, hubungan mereka. Bright professional dan win tetap bersikap seolah tak pernah ada ikatan diantara mereka sebelumnya. Tapi, nggak sekali dua kali juga buat mereka untuk sekedar bertegur sapa atau mengobrolkan apapun di pantry kantor.</p><p>Pagi ini, saat win menyerahkan berkas untuk ditandatanganinya pada bright, pria itu telah menemukan 2 putung rokok di asbaknya. Malamnya, saat win masuk ruangannya -lagi, untuk menyerahkan data yang diminta, pria itu justru menemukan bright sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar di ujung ruangannya dengan putung rokok di tangan serta tatapan yang menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Dan jangan lupakan belasan putung rokok yang kini ada di asbaknya.</p><p>Gak perlu tau ilmu psikologi bagi win untuk tau bahwa bright sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dari dulu pelariannya selalu gini.</p><p>“lo tau rokok bisa ngebunuh lo” ujar win tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh berkas data itu di meja bright lalu kakinya melangkah mendekati pria itu. Bright masih nggak bergerak dari tempatnya. “lo mau bunuh diri lo sendiri ya?” ucapannya yang masih dihiraukan bright.</p><p>“ck” ini pertama kalinya, dalam 3,5 tahun, win bergerak merampas rokok yang ada di bibir bright untuk dibuangnya ke tempat sampah diujung ruangan. Lalu kembali lagi untuk menggantikan posisi rokok itu dengan bibirnya.</p><p>Win hanya menempelkan bibirnya, karena justru yang memulai untuk melumat bibirnya duluan adalah bright. Ciumannya panas dan penuh gelora. Ada jilatan diujung lidah dengan decapan samar dan lenguhan pelan saat bright menggigit bibir win agar ia dapat menginvasi seluruh mulutnya.</p><p>Tubuh mereka sudah tak ada jarak, ada nafas yang saling beradu, ada keras yang saling bergesekan di bawah sana, ada bibir yang telah turun ke leher demi membuat bercak yang kata orang namanya tanda kepemilikan.</p><p>Saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dari luar ruangan, sontak win menjauhkan kepala bright dari lehernya. Lalu menarik pria itu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya, namun bright justru memintanya untuk berhenti.</p><p>“mau ngapain?” tanya bright.</p><p>“di luar ada orang” jawab win.</p><p>“gue gak mau bercinta sama lo di tempat orang buang kotoran” ujar bright dimana setelah itu ia menarik tangan win untuk diajaknya keluar ruangan. Yang terjadi setelah itu seolah sangat cepat. Bright mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi demi sesegera mungkin sampai di apartemennya.</p><p>“ke apart gue aja, lebih deket” ujar win. Dan bright gak bisa gak setuju.</p><p>Mungkin besoknya, tetangga apartemen win akan tau siapa nama bright mengingat sekeras apa win mendesahkan Namanya di ujung malam.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Kita ini, apa?” ini pertanyaan win ketika mereka terbangun paginya namun masih sama-sama tak mau meninggalkan kasur. Jemarinya bergerak meniti garis tak terlihat di lengan bright yang melingkari pinggangnya.</p><p>“harusnya aku yang nanya” dan ini jawaban bright. “kamu masih, sayang sama aku?”</p><p>Retoris, karena setelah itu win memutar bola matanya.</p><p>“kalo aku gak ada perasaan sama kamu, gak mungkin kita kayak gini sekarang”</p><p>“yaudah, berarti pacaran”</p><p>“yaudah” win bergerak kesamping untuk bergelung masuk ke pelukan bright. “hmmh” ada ucapan yang menggantung.</p><p>“apa?”</p><p>“aku tau kamu lagi ada masalah, gamau cerita?”</p><p>Ada senyum yang mengembang di bibir bright. Win, masih dan selalu, menjadi yang paling mengerti dirinya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you might already read it somewhere, yes, this fic originally posted on my suspended twitter account! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>